


Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict

by DreamoftheWild



Series: Linktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Playing instruments, Team Bonding, everyone is talented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: The boys bond over a campfire.Linktober 2020: #2
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951177
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Pink Floyd song of the same name. :)
> 
> Prompt was: Campfire!

Crackles and pops fill the alcove they squat in with a soothing ambience. Flames tickle the sides of the wood, the heated pressure launching small particles into the air, only to float gently back down into the blaze. Wild pokes the cinders into the fire, with a long stick, to alight once again.

The group sits in silence, a held breath. The day was exhausting, they had walked for miles since waking and only now settled down to rest as the sun went down. A sigh echoes through the small cave, the breath is released. 

“So, if ya’ll could be any animal, what'd it be?” Twilight asks a random question, begging someone to speak. 

No one knows who should speak first, they all share looks. It was almost like they were telling each other, ‘you start’ with their eyes.

Wind stands up after a moment and jumps on top of a small rock, gesturing dramatically, “I’d want to be a shark! King predator of the ocean!” No one is surprised at his answer.

“Alright, hotshot,” Warriors smirks, “I bet your shark couldn't beat my golden cucco!” Wind jumps off his pedestal and gives him a shove, “Stupid, cuccos can’t swim!” 

Legend has a haunted look in his eye as he blurts out, “Yes. Yes, they can.” A collective shiver goes through the group, well, except for Sky. 

The bird lover goes next, and unsurprisingly answers, “A bird! One of those cute little small ones!” He smiles wide, voice raised in excitement.

He looks to his right, where Four sat beside him, “What about you?” He nudges the conversation forward so they wouldn't be stuck in the awkward silence again. Four scratches his chin, “Probably a mouse, they can get into tiny places.” He looks at the next person in the circle, Hyrule. 

Hyrule fiddles with the hem of his tunic, “A butterfly, they’re delicate, but beautiful.” He looks down and smiles bashfully, a blush forming on his cheeks, a little embarrassed at his thoughtful answer. 

Legend leans forward, “I guess I'd be a bunny.” He crosses his arms with a ‘hphm, not elaborating further. 

Wild fishes out a new log from his Slate and tosses it on the campfire, that had now been reduced to embers. “I think I'd be a fox, they’re pretty neat I guess. They can live in different climates.” 

Everyone looks at Time expectantly, leaning forwards in their seats to hear what he had to say. 

He shrugs, “Horse?” They groan as one,  _ oh come on! _

Twilight sees that it’s his turn and takes a deep breath, “I’d be a goat, they-” he gets interrupted by Legend who yells at him to shut up cause  _ they know!  _

Twilight sits down with a grumble, upset at his speech being interrupted. 

They unfortunately fall silent again, except for the seething mutters of Twilight, but those too stop and all they hear is the crackling fire and the chirping of crickets. 

Soon the sounds of nature are joined by a soft, airy melody. Time has out his ocarina, blowing into it. The group looks around at each other, Sky takes the opportunity to pull out his harp. 

They sway to the rhythm, filling the recess with their song. The others begin to grab at their own instruments to join in the fray. Wind’s pan pipe jumps in, followed by the sounds of two more ocarinas, Legend and Four respectively, playing the notes in four part harmony.

Wars taps two sticks on the solid ground, leading, giving them a steady beat to follow, Hyrule plays his flute, notes higher and lighter than the rest. Wild’s fingers pluck at the metal rods of his kalimba, Twilight’s at his fiddle.

The sounds meld together as one, loud and poetic. Even the crickets seem to join in, the sounds of the forest around them taking pause to listen to their impromptu concert. 

Everyone is smiling, laughing, enjoying each other's company in the dim light of the campfire. Their song crescendos, notes coming together for a final, slow fade into silence.

They don't know when they fell asleep, but when they woke up in a pile, cuddling, they all felt the happiest they had in a long time. 


End file.
